Gone
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: What happens when a certain country has a nightmare 3 nights in a row?


Germany woke up to hear Italy softly screaming and mumbling in his sleep. Italy tossed and turned while burring his head deeply in Germany's chest. Germany softly stroked his hair and shook him to wake him up. Italy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Germany looked at him and smiled. Italy smiled back and buried his head back into Germany's chest, falling back asleep peacefully. Germany's worried expression remained. Germany snuggled back into Italy after a while and got lost in his own thoughts before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next day was no better. Italy was watching The Wold Cup, but he wasn't smiling. He wasn't his normal cheery self. Germany came over and wrapped his arms around Italy, making his face turn a bit red. Germany kissed his neck seductively, and asked if he wanted pasta. Italy's response was a simple nod, and a soft smile. Germany smiled back, and walked away to the kitchen. He looked down at the empty pot, his reflection showing the same expression he had last night. Worry. He zoned out before feeling Italy's hands on his back.

"You alright?" Italy asked while rubbing his back. Germany's response was a simple nod, and him picking up the pot and filling it with water.

Italy ate as normal. He smiled as he had his pasta. It made a part of Germany at ease. But a part of Germany was still greatly worried. He sighed as he walked to their bedroom.

Germany was awoken again by soft screaming at night. He poked at the clock. 3:30 AM. The exact same time as last night. Germany started to panic a bit. Italy buried his head in Germany's chest once more. Germany hesitantly stroked his hair again. Italy shook faster and shivered. Germany softly shook him, waking Italy up. Italy looked up at Germany with tears in his eyes, and a slightly worried expression.

"G-Germa-ny... I-it was the s-same night-nightmare..." He said while crying harder. All Germany could do was hold him closer. Two nights... Germany thought. Italy's crying soon subsided and he was soon again nestled into Germany's chest. Germany shivered. His thoughts grew more worried. He remained in the same position for a while, deep in thought. About an hour later, he slowly fell asleep with the same worried thoughts he had been thinking.

The next day, Germany woke up to a still peacefully sleeping Italy. He gently shook him awake. Germany smiled when Italy looked up at him. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany as he got up. Germany blushed at Italy, and let himself fall back on the bed with Italy. Italy snuggled closely into Germany. Germany brought Italy's mouth to his own and lightly kissed him before falling back asleep with him.

They woke up at around 5:30, and Italy got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at his face. Pale. He ran the tap for a bit before splashing water on his face. Germany was sitting up on their bed when he came back. Italy stared at him before saying anything.

"Can you make pasta?" Germany smiled and nodded while getting up and running to the kitchen. He pulled the pot out of his cupboard and stated at it.

Italy moved slowly to the kitchen. He was weak and tired and wished he could sleep more. But it made him happy to know that Germany was cooking for him.

Germany placed the bowl on the table. Italy just took a bite then pushed his food around his plate. Germany looked at his reflection in the glass. Worry. Italy would never reject pasta... He shivered and walked back to the bedroom. Italy followed.

Germany was awoken by soft screaming, this time with more fear and terror in it than ever. He looked at the clock. 3:30... He looked back at Italy. He panicked. He tightly wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder while still managing to shake him softly. Italy woke up with tears streaming down his cheek. He knew what was happening

"Italy... I've loved you since we were small. I've loved you and I've protected you for so long. I would've lost my sanity long ago if you weren't around. You're the light of my life."

Italy smiled. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. He placed a hand on Germany's cheek and kissed him.

Germany gripped him harder as he felt his weight leave him. He closed his eyes and screamed. "No. NO! NOT YET!" He screamed. Italy smiled and kissed him once more, before letting go. He saw Italy fade from him.

Germany didn't attend the ceremony. He didn't want to be reminded of him when he met. It was bad enough that when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Italy's face. Him fading away.

He visited Switzerland's house. He was on the couch surrounded by beer. He looked at him. His eyes were deep shades of purple and red. Crying and alcohol. He just looked at him. Switzerland grabbed him and held him back from going any further. Germany was going near the gun wall. He eventually was able to shake him off. He grabbed a gun and walked out of his house. Switzerland was screaming something at him.

Germany was going insane and he tried to face it. But trying to face himself head on was his mistake. He knew why. He needed Italy.

Germany held the gun to his head. Images if Italy flooded his mind. Him fading away. Multiple times. Tears streamed down his face and he let out loud cries.

"ITALY!" Was the last thing he screamed before a bang. A sharp pain. Then an image.

Italy.


End file.
